House and Stacy - the unexpected
by KatherineGiovanelli
Summary: House is in his office doing what he does best at work until a familiar woman walks past the glass door. from this moment, Houses world turns upside down with a new relationship and possibly a family...?


Throwing his tennis ball in the air, catching and flipping it again with his cane. Boredom, sheer bordom. No case. No cuddy on his back every second which secretly he enjoyed since cuddy always looked much hotter to House when she was angry.

It was only in the corner of his eye did he turn his head and see out of his office by the glass doors a woman in her hospital robes struggling to take every step with her feet.  
House made no immediate effort to help this woman as he was studying her. Tall, thin, wispy dark brown hair, unkempt, a drop of blood; A drop of blood on the floor. The woman steadied herself by slapping her hand on the glass door. House, still making no effort to move, lost in his curiosity, the woman looked up and found houses eyes - I the second houses eyes met with hers House's brain went into overdrive! He shot up out of his chair, grabbed his cane (it couldn't be, no could it?) kept his eyes fixed on hers and limped as fast as he could towards the door.

Her eyes rolled upwards and she collapsed falling to the floor.  
House opened the glass door and knelt down next to the women and pulled her over to his knees. He knew it, It was her. Stacy.

House looked around her, she was severely underweight and then a sea of red; blood was suddenly everywhere. She was bleeding heavily, blood covering her legs and spreading over the floor.  
"I NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE!" Screamed House.  
He was panicking, he never panicks, the love of his life was dying in his arms.

"Stacy" he whispered hurriedly, giving her a little shake. "Stacy. Stacy! Stay with me!"  
Scanning symptoms and making a diagnosis wasn't important anymore. Stacy was dying.

Stacy was rushed into surgery followed by House scrubbing up,  
"House, you can't go in there!"  
Cuddy came rushing into the prep room and grabbed both of Houses arms and forcing herself in his way from the surgery room. House tried to move her off. He wasn't going to win with his leg and keeping his hands sterile.  
"House!" Pleaded Cuddy, looking straight at him. "House you cant go in there! She's being taken care of. There's nothing else you can do."  
He was trying to ignore her, his eyes fixed through the glass window at Stacy on the operating table.  
"HOUSE!"  
"WHAT?!" house roared. He was angry, impatient, confused.  
"House." Cuddy said calmly. Finally gaining houses eyes and attention. "You can go upstairs and watch, ok? Come on..." and she guided him out of the prep room.  
House paced constantly upstairs and glanced only briefly at Stacy's surgery whilst he was thinking.  
She came to him. Why him? Did she miss him? Why was she here? She was ill, underweight? Why? She was wearing a hospital gown, she was admitted recently, why? the blood. She was bleeding? Pregnancy? No. abortion gone wrong? No. Miscarriage? No. Possibly? Recent childbirth?..it was the closest. But no. House couldn't let himself think that. Stacy and Mark having a child? But then where's Mark? Where's the child? No. He was right, she cant have had a child.

But then why was she here in this state? Why? Why?!..  
"WHY?!" Screamed House! Slamming both his fists on the glass making the surgeons look up.  
Wilson had just walked in through the door. House didn't hear him come in but he pretended not to notice anything.  
"Here," Wilson said, passing him a tea. House took the cup. He was thankful that this friend was here with him.  
"Cuddy told me you we here, and so was Stacy" he pointed his own cup down at Stacy. "Cuddys gone to find out what Stacy was doing here-"  
"Stacys had a baby" stated House.  
"What? How do you..? Are you sure?" Said Wilson.  
"I hope not" admitted house.  
"But you just found her? how could you possibly kn-"  
"She came to my office weak, she then started bleeding heavily as she lost consciousness-common after some complicated child births." Said House  
"She could've had a miscarriage or anything, I mean its a bit extreme House? I mean you only saw her what? About 6? 7 months ago? Knowing you, you would have seen the signs she was preg-"  
"She was already admitted in here!" House was getting angry again..  
The door opened. It was Cuddy. She looked solemn and concerned when she turned to House to speak.  
"Stacys just had a baby"

Stacey was lying down on her bed in the maternity ward. House sitting down by her side. She was sleeping peacefully, still not awoke from the surgery. On the left of Stacy's bed a was an incubator containing a tiny little innocent unconscious baby with wires and tubes everywhere.

House insisted that the baby was next to Stacy and not the ITU. Cuddy passed it. House was In the room anyway.  
House was in pain. Not pain like in his leg, no, pain that hurt him inside. He had never felt this feeling before and it was terrible. Stacy, his love was suffering. She had lost so much weight you could see every rib on her ribcage.  
House held her cold right hand on the bed promising himself not to let go until she woke. Nothing else mattered now..  
Chase knocked then came into the room. He stood by the door a little awkwardly.  
"Hey, I...uhh. Wilson let us all know. I just wanted to come and see if you were alright. The others thought you needed space-"  
"And you thought different?" Said house. Chase looked a little startled. "That's a reason I employed you Chase. You thought differently". Chase relaxed and walked further into the room. He walked towards the incubator and looked at the tiny baby.  
"Does Mark know?" Said chase.  
"I don't want that bastard anywhere near this hospital" he answered strongly. Mark was her partner, disabled or not, he was supposed to care for her, now look at her!  
Chase took his que to leave the room and gave a supporting nod and look towards House which was returned in thanks.

It was midnight. 8 hours since the incident.  
House was still sitting next to Stacy holding her hand, his head over her arm and sleeping closely to her side.  
Stacy was awake. She was gazing at her beautiful baby in the incubator.

The maternal instinct was kicking in as she wanted to hold her child so badly it hurt. A single tear fell from her eye as she turned to look down at House. Stacy was not one to cry. That was a reason why House loved her so much, she was so strong.  
She pulled her left arm over to stroke Houses hair as he slept resting on her right arm.  
House stirred for a few moments then woke up turning to see Stacy, still gripping her hand.  
"Well this is not like you Greg?" Said Stacy, she still hadn't lost her sense of humour.  
"You... uh" still awakening from his sleep "you had a haemorrhage. Caused you to lose a lot of blood" he nodded up to the blood bag 'O-' hanging from the drip pole. "Why didn't you tell me?" Said House looking away from Stacys eyes and down at their holding hands, but Stacy knew what he was on about.  
"It was never supposed to be like this Gregg. I was never supposed to be a mother."

"Where's Mark? What did that bastard do to you? "said house.  
"What? He hasn't done anything. In fact, I left him"  
"But I told you to you go have a life with him, he loved you?" Said House sarcastically but truthfully.  
"Gregg. Since that night I last saw you I chose you! You knew I would never change my mind. People don't change remember?"  
There was a long pause. "Touch her" said Stacy  
"What?" Turned House then looking at the incubator.  
"Your not telling me you haven't been near your own daughter?" Replied Stacy with a weak smile. House's jaw dropped. It wasn't possible.  
"But you and Mark-" said House

it was hard for House to think about something like this but he most likely was a father (Stacy was always truthful to House).  
"I want to look after you both" said House with a smile. Stacy turned her head to look at her baby and she spoke with her eyes fixed on her child.  
"When I left Mark i stayed in a hotel for a few weeks, give him some time to get his things and find a new place to live. The house it back to normal but with very few things for the baby. I was sick after anything I ate, I just couldn't leave the house to get things. I took early maternity leave from work." She stopped, still looking at her baby. The need to touch her was getting so intense it started to hurt.

"You should have called a doctor. You should have called me! Get you some pills to stop the sickness, that's probably why your so thin." Said House.  
"Gregg?" Said Stacy finally turning to look at House.  
"What?"  
"Let me hold her. Please." Pleaded Stacy, tears now running fast down her face. Stacy never cried.  
"She's 3 months premature, she cant leave that incubator. You can put your hands through the holes and touch her-"  
"Gregg please! Please, your here aren't you? If anything goes wrong. Let me hold our daughter." Cried Stacy.

The word 'our' daughter in that sentence still threw House back. He had a daughter.  
Without another word house stood up and squeezed Stacys right hand he had been holding onto ever since she came onto the ward then let go and shuffled round the bed to the other side, leaving his cane,

and reaching the incubator; this was a two hand job and a cane would get in the way so he had to make sure he was steady on his feet. He unclipped the top of the incubator and lifted the lid of and put it down on the floor. Stacy tried to sit up more as she watched House. House was staring at tiny baby that only weighed about 2lbs. She was so delicate. She was beautiful.

Then realisation kicked in. His daughter was covered in wire and bandages and her mouth was completely covered with the breathing tube. It was horrible. After that moments pause House started unclipping the wires and re-clipping them outside of the incubator. Cuddy walked in.

"Oh my god house you cant take her out! Stacy she's too fragile!" Said Cuddy turning to Stacy.  
"Dr . House is with my baby and he is the best doctor I would trust with her" stated Stacy. Knowing cuddy would do exactly the same if she had a baby she let it go. But still gave a 'don't you dare mess up' stare at House.  
"Here "she said opening a package and walking up to House. She took out a swab in a tube and gave it to House which he swabbed around his mouth. Cuddy then got the other swab and peeled back the babys lip from the breathing tube and swabbed around her gums. Cuddy then took back the swabs. "they'll be sent back in couple of hours" and Cuddy left the room leaving house with another stare.

"you asked for a DNA test?" asked Stacy.

" you have no idea what was going through my head when you were asleep" said House.

Stacy dropped the subject. She knew House trusted her. she knows that House always needs to have an answer. It was his way of coping.

House got back to unclipping and re-clipping the wire and tubes around the baby. As he was doing this, he looked closely and noticed that she had a deep crease above her lip and below her nose. Just like houses. Once House quickly but delicately reattached the breathing tube, the baby was ready to be held.  
Stacy tried to pull herself up but with great difficulty, she was still incredibly weak. House shuffled over and helped her. They were both silent whilst House tried to pick up the baby. He got his right hand and scooped up the baby and brought her to his chest, she was so light she could be held with one hand. He went to shuffle over to Stacy and leant over passing the baby to her, being extra careful not to snag any of the tubes and wires.

House sat onto the edge of the bed and put his right arm around Stacy. Even though the baby was coverd in wires and her mouth coverd by the breathing tube she was the sweetest baby House had ever seen. And he was never the type to awe over babies.

She had dark brown hair just like her mothers and her tiny fingers naturally gripped onto anything they touched like Stacys finger.  
"What shall we call her?" Asked Stacy, stroking her tiny wispy brown scalp of hair. This was a question house was not expecting. "She has to have a name at some point".  
"I,.uh..I dont know" said house.  
" I like Chloe. After my mother. What do you think?" Said Stacy. It was certainly not a name House would have ever thought of but it did suit the babys face. She did indeed look like a Chloe.

"Chloes perfect" said House and he kissed Stacy on the head.  
Both House and Stacy sat and cuddled each other and baby Chloe for some time until House felt Stacey become a little heavy against him. He leant his head over, Stacey has fallen asleep next to House with Chloe cradled in her arms. She must have been so tired, it was however 1am. House slid out from behind Stacy and eased her down onto the bed and tucked her pillow under her head. Baby Chloe lay rested on Stacys lap. She looked quite neglected lying there with all those tubes hanging by all over her. House gently scooped her up and went to place her back in the incubator when he stopped and turned to look at Stacy. She would want him to sit with his daughter. His daughter. How strange that sounded in his head. House grabbed a chair that was at arms length with one hand and pulled it quietly, not wanting to disturb Stacy and he sat down curling Chloe close to his chest. He just sat. Staring at her little body. He didn't know what to feel.

The door creaked opened and Wilson peaked his head through the door.  
"How you doing?" whispered Wilson and he walked over to where House was sitting. He took a peak at the baby and smiled. "She's beautiful" he said.  
"Why are you here? I would have thought you'dve gone home, its 1 in the morning? said House confused when seeing that Wilson was wearing his work clothes.  
"Your my friend House, I've been worried. We all have" said Wilson.  
"We?" Questioned House

"Your whole team are sitting in your office. None of them want to leave. they care about you. somehow?2 he said sarcastically "And so am I. God knows where Cuddy is but I know she's running round the place, said she was getting you a DNA test?" House nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't know why everyone is so worried. I'm not the one in the hospital bed" said house  
"But you have a baby in your arms that may be yours. "Said Wilson  
"She is mine" said House looking down at his daughter  
"What? How do you-" said Wilson  
"You said yourself didn't you? 'She beautiful!' Well that sums up everything about me and my physical characteristics! " joked House. Wilson just looked blank. "She is mine" confirmed House. "Me and Stacy, 6 months ago, she left mark and we-"  
"Ok I believe you!" Hurried Wilson not wanting to hear the details. "Well, this'll be a change. I never thought even once that you would be a father House"  
House smirked.  
"Wilson, say hello to Chloe" said House smiling at his daughter. "And Chloe, say hello to Wilson. He's going to be the man who will worry about you all the time because Gregory House is your father and will be scared ill drop you down the toilet or leave you in the car!" Wilson frowned at House. "He's also going to be your godfather". House smirked and looked up at Wilson whose jaws had dropped.  
"I..wow..um godfather? But don't you disagree with all that God thing?" Asked the most confused Wilson  
"Yes and I always will but the way Stacy loved her grandmother she will probably get Chloe christened for sentiments sake. "Said House  
"Will Stacy mind?" Asked Wilson looking at Stacy sleeping deeply.  
"I don't care. She can pick her godmother." Said House

The door opened again and it was cuddy. House smirked. She saw Stacy lying asleep and walked quietly over to House and Wilson.  
"Here" she said and she held out a piece of paper folded up. "Its the DNA results"  
"that was quick, you haven't looked?" Asked House  
"I managed to flirt with the man the phone with the person in the lab and they ran the test straight away and no i haven't looked" said Cuddy. She looked incredibly tired.  
"Can you open it? Hands kind of full here and she is mine!" Said House. Cuddy fumbled with her fingers when opening the piece of paper, her eyes moved fast when reading the she exhaled loudly and smiled.  
"She's yours"  
"You looked worried?" Asked house  
"I didn't want you to get hurt" confessed cuddy. "She's beautiful" she said looking at the baby in this arms.  
"Just like her dad" said House, Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Chloe, meet Cuddy, you'll know her as the woman who wears shirts way to low for the office" said House, turning to see Cuddy with a sweet tear in her eye.  
"Chloe?" Cooed cuddy "oh House!" And cuddy went to kiss House on the cheek then left the room. House started to dig with one hand into his back pocket in his jeans and he pulled out his wallet, flicked it open and pinched out one of his credit cards letting his wallet fall to the floor.

He held out the card to Wilson.  
"I need you to buy everything a baby needs. Cot, diapers, food, clothes, buy it!" Said House and Wilson took the card.  
"House its 1 in the morning all the shops are closed" said Wilson

"Well go online and give my team something to do" said House.  
"Hasn't Stacy got anything? She has had 6 months to buy things?"  
"Stacys been home, vomiting after anything she ate, that's why shes lost so much weight, she had to leave work, she hasn't been out in months, she's bought nothing for the baby. She's been too weak"

Wilson didn't ask why she didn't ask house for help, he didn't want to bring the subject up.  
"I'm guessing all this baby stuff is going to have to be sent to Stacys house?" Asked Wilson, not knowing the reaction he would get. House hadn't thought about where the stuff would go. He had every intention of looking after them at his flat but he did not want his flat covered in baby items. And that was definite. But we wanted to stay in his own flat not her house, he didn't like change. He looked over to Stacy and remembered his promise to care for her.

"No, my flat and.." House started you pull out his house keys from his jacket pocket, handing them to Wilson "make sure it all goes in my bedroom and nowhere else." he didn't want baby stuff everywhere, confining it to one space made him feel better but he knew it would never last. "Oh and give the place a tidy up. I'm not leaving this hospital until Stacy leaves with me so grab me some spare clothes."

"Not many friends would do this for you house" said Wilson with a smile and he took the keys.  
"Thanks" said House. And Wilson walked out the room.

House sat looking at his baby girl in his arms, she, just for a fraction of a second flickered her eyes open and House saw his own crystal blue eyes look back at him.

He was going to have a family.


End file.
